One Time Offer
by OnceWereGreen
Summary: Bella is sexually frustrated with Edward, so when Bella receives a one time offer when Edward is hunting she takes it. One-shot! Lemony fun! Check it out please, I think you'll enjoy. BxEm, Bella human, Em vampire OOC


**Okay, so if you've read my other stories you can tell I'm totally Edward and Bella forever, but there is just something about Emmett, so....here we go. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just this story line.**

It had been a long...long did I mention long couple of months since Edward decided that I was much to "fragile" to even attempt the smallest amount of intimacy with me. I mean he'll kiss me and everything, but not with the intensity and passion that I want...scratch that **need**. He has promised that we would try on our wedding night but that was almost two months away...and well damn...a girl can't live off of fantasies alone. I'd become quite the daydreamer and apparently the midnight moaner. Edward was always telling me about me moaning his name and writhing into my sheets, but really what did the guy expect. He was gorgeous..nay God like and mine, and I couldn't even touch him or be touched by him like I would want. This often made for a very unhappy Bella

Don't get me wrong...I love Edward with every fiber of my sexually frustrated being, but if I didn't find a release soon I was going to explode.

It was just another Friday night; Edward and I were lying on the ginormous bed that he had purchased for us. I rolled on my side and hitched my leg over his mid-section and began to rub small circles on his rock hard bare chest. God with a man like this in my arms, how was I expected to remain civilized.

"Bella, my love. What are you doing?"

"Nothing...just touching my fiancee's chest," I said coyly. I may had been shut down every time, but that hadn't stopped my determination.

"And your fiancee loves your warm fingers touching him; but he's afraid he must stop you now," he gently grabbed my hand and stopped it from moving.

"Damn it Edward! Won't you please just give me something!" I lost my cool.

"I would give anything in the world, but I'm just not capable of that...yet. Soon, my love we will try," he leaned over an kissed my head.

Rejected.

"Yeah yeah," I said setting up.

"You know, you are the most interesting person I have ever met Isabella Swan. I love you with my entire being...forever. I forgot to tell you that the family is going out to hunt tonight," I sighed, "Just for a while. I will be back soon, and you'll be on my mind the entire time."

He stood up and picked me up bridal style. My heart skipped a beat. How had I ended up with the impossibly perfect man?

"Bella...I love you. As always, make yourself at home, and perhaps I'll surprise you when I return," he leaned in and kissed me more passionately than he had in months. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and forced my tongue into his mouth. He broke my embrace easily and laughed quietly.

"My my Bella...well...have fun tonight. This is a one time only opportunity, so enjoy. Remember, I will always love you," my brow furrowed for I was deeply confused by his final words, but before I could ask any questions, he set me down on the bed and vanished from the room.

"Damn speedy vampire," I said aloud.

I fell back onto the bed. What would I do until they all returned? Usually someone stayed to keep me company. I decided to eat something, so I wouldn't have to make Edward watch me later. I headed down to the kitchen that was only ever put to use by me, and decided on a grilled cheese sandwich. After I finished, I decided I would take a bath and...well you know. Maybe that would make me less bitchy when Edward returned.

I headed upstairs, grabbed a towel from the closet and opened the bathroom door.

"Oh shit!" I said when I opened the door to find a very naked, very wet Emmett stepping out of the tub. I tried to move, but my legs weren't seeming to get the memo, and to make matters worse, I seemed to have lost control over my entire body because I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of his extremely large dick.

"Um..I..sor...you..sorr...oh geez," could I be any more of an idiot.

Emmett laughed and didn't even make an effort to hide his well...which caused me to blush all over; unfortunately it also seemed to have produced another reaction from me because I could now feel that my panties were entirely soaked.

"You know Bellarina, it's not polite to stare. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Leave it to Emmett to joke at a time like this.

"I'm sorry...Edward said the family was hunting, so I didn't expect anyone to be here. I'm so sorry," I said trying to slow my breathing.

"That's funny, he knew I would be sitting this hunt out since I had come across a monster of a grizzly this morning," he said looking confused. Then his face lightened. "It's a good thing I did too because you smell delicious tonight Bella," he finally wrapped a towel around his waist, but the damage had already been done.

"Oh..oh really," I became slightly concerned, "you never mentioned me being appealing before."

"Silly Bella, it's not your blood that smells so delicious right now," he said looking down at my crotch.

"Oh my god," I said before running out of the room. I ran to Edward's room, but before I could step inside I felt a pair of large hands grab my waist.

"Whoa whoa Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare or embarrass you," he said sounding genuinely remorseful.

"I...I wasn't scared," I lied. "I just didn't mean for my body to react that way. I'm just so embarrassed."

"Bella, it's nothing to be shy about," he said turning me around to face him, "it's not like I haven't thought of you in that way before. Can't you feel how hard I am."

I was speechless. Edward would never had spoken like this, and I longed desperatetly to hear those things. Emmett was still just in a towel; his bare chest and arms where pale and cold, just like Edward's, but his arms were almost twice the size. I could always tell Emmett was huge, but seeing him with his shirt off made me tingle to the core. I began to imagine him taking me in his arms and doing things to me that Edward never did. How could I be thinking these things? I loved Edward.

"Hello? Earth to Bella," Emmett said waving a hand in front of my face. "You know, that's not typically the reaction I get when I tell a girl that she's made me hard." He was laughing.

"I..I love Edward."

"And I love Rosalie, but lets face it...Eddie isn't really doing it for you, and Rose and I kind of have an open marriage. I mean it's only ever happend twice in the many years we've been married, but we agreed a long time ago that if something came along that was so strong that it was okay for us to act on it."

He ran his fingers through my hair, down my cheek, and tilted my head back. He brought his mouth to my neck and kissed it roughly. Then he slowly swept his tongue over my skin. "You taste sweet Bella, I wonder if you're this sweet all over," he smiled into my neck. I blushed. "Your warmth feels amazing. I can't wait to see how you feel around my dick."

My knees buckled. Emmett was going to do this...really. He had the control?

"Em...Emmett...aren't you scared that you're going to hurt me?" I asked.

"Bella, the only difference between Edward and I is that I'm positive that I will remain in control. He will too, he's just scared. So no, I will not hurt you. Unless you ask me too," he said with a grin.

He picked me up and carried me back to his room. I was thankful because I didn't want this to happen in Edward and my bed.

Emmett set me down, and gently tugged at my shirt. "May I?"

"Um..o..okay," I said timidly. He ripped my shirt off. Oh dear lord.

He put one hand on my stomach, "Your tits are amazing Bella," he said as he slid it up to cup one of my breasts. Edward would never talk to me like this. It was so hot. He unclasped my bra exposing my breasts to him completely. He brushed a finger over one of my already hard nipples and pinched it...hard. I moaned at the feeling of his icy cold hands on my warm body.

"You like that?"

I could only nod.

His fingers were soon at the top of my pants undoing them. He slid them down effortlessly and tapped my leg signally me to step out of them. I obliged.

He ran a finger across the front of my panties which were completely soaked through.

"You're wet for me Bella," he said with a grin. Then he picked me up and laid me on the bed. He dropped his towel to the floor exposing his long wide cock. How was that ever going to fit inside of me I wondered. He positioned himself above me, letting some of his weight rest on me. He definitely wasn't treating me like I was fragile. I felt like a normal woman.

"I'm going to fuck you, is that okay Bella? Would you like that?"

"Ye...yes please Emmett," I said softly.

"Please what?" He asked. I didn't answer.

He pushed his pulsing erection against my aching core, "Please what Bellarina?"

"Please fuck me Emmett," I said not wanting him to stop.

"Good girl. I will, but fist..."

He slid down to my wet center and blew across it. I shuttered and arched my back. He ripped my panties and threw the shreds to the floor. He bent down and softly kissed both of my thighs. He then rubbed his nose against my slit and took a deep breath, "Yum."

He stuck his tongue out and flicked my already swollen clit causing me to moan loudly. He giggled; it was really cute. Then he placed one hand on either side of me and spread my lips exposing my most intimate part to him. He brought his mouth to my nub and sucked on it gently and then a little rougher; then he drug his tongue down the length of my lips and lapped the juices pooling at my entrance.

"I was right, you're sweet all over. Would you like more?"

I nodded and arched my hips. He laughed and then plunged his tongue into my opening. God even his tongue was huge. I writhed in pleasure. This was beyond what I ever imagined it would be like. Then he removed his tongue causing me whimper at the loss of his icy organ. Then he thrust a finger into me and began to pump in and out of me. His speed picked up and he soon added a second finger. My mind was a complete blank; I was unable to think of anything but the sensation that I was feeling. I could feel my climax nearing and I was desperate to reach it. I began to buck into his hand. He thrust his fingers in harder as if he was reading my mind; he was definitely not concerned with hurting me. I was becoming an incoherent fool, unable to form complete thoughts. I was only moments from my orgasm as he brought his tongue to my clit and began to suck hard. That pushed me over the edge. My walls clenched around his fingers and I stopped moving so I could focus on euphoria.

He slowly pulled out his fingers as I came down from my high, licked my clit once more, and then repositioned himself above my body. I could feel his erection against my opening, and I was desperately wanting him to fill me.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Oh god...yes please."

He smiled and gently slid his cock into me. I gasped both in pleasure and in pain. He stopped to let me get used to his size. I was definitely going to hurt later. I nodded signaling for him to continue. He thrust in the rest of the way breaking my barrier and then stopped again.

"You're just...so big," I said with my face tight. He smiled and waited for me to give him a sign. When I did he began to move in and out slowly at first.

I started to moan and brought my hands around to grab his ass to pull him deeper. He began to thrust faster.

"You're so tight and warm Bella. You feel so good."

"Ahh..." was all I could say.

He leaned back until he was on his knees, lifted my legs to rest on his shoulder and began to hammer into me. I reached my second orgasm within seconds screaming his name. That seemed to spur him on. He lifted my hips slightly hitting a previously unknown spot deep inside me.

"Fuck Bella...I'm so close," he thrust into me harder than before and gripped my hips with a little too much force. He came and I felt his hot venum spill inside of me. He didn't move until he was completely finished, and then he took his place next to me in bed.

"That was amazing," he said panting.

"Yes, it was. Thank you so much Emmett; you have no idea how much I needed that," I said between breaths.

"No problem Bellarina. That should be enough for you to make it to the wedding," I felt a twinge of guilt.

"Don't worry...I think Edward will understand...I know him pretty well," he said kissing my forehead. "You better take that shower; you don't want to smell like me when Eddie returns home which will probably be soon," he said sitting up in bed.

"Emmett, are we going to be okay after this?" I asked.

"Sure thing Bells. I think I'm good for another few decades; extramarital sex I mean...not sex in general," he said laughing.

"Go shower," he said kissing me quickly.

I spent most of my alone time thinking about what I would do when I saw Edward. It wouldn't be long before he finds out; one I'm not a good liar and two he could read minds and I'm sure Emmett wouldn't be able to block him for long. I could only hope that he would understand that it was just sex and nothing more and that I loved him so much. I stepped out of the shower, dried off and wrapped a towel around my head before heading to Edward's room. There was a new shirt for me on the bed; Emmett must have grabbed one from Alice's room. I got dressed and slipped under the covers awaiting Edwards arrival.

"Bella? Are you awake?" a velvety voice said. He was so sexy.

I turned to look at him and flung the covers back inviting him in. He laid down next to me and kissed my forehead then my lips. "I missed you," he said. "Did you have a good evening?"

"Oh Edward!" I said and buried my head in his chest.

"Shh...shh...Bella it's okay my love. I know everything," he said rubbing my head.

"You do, but how...how so fast?"

"Alice," he said simply.

"You...you knew this was going to happen all along?" I said confused.

"Yes my love. Alice showed me her vision as soon as she received it, and I decided that if Emmett could make you happy, then you deserved that. I know you love me Bella. I just want you to be happy."

I didn't know what to say but didn't even have enough time to think about it because Edward flipped me onto my back and hovered above me. I jumped in shock.

"Besides, while I was out I decided that if Emmett could control himself I could too," He said smiling. He bent down, kissed my neck roughly and then pulled away and smiled.

"Bella, I just want to try one thing...."

**A/N **

**Okay, so what do you guys think? I had fun writing this...I love Emmett...he's so fun. Review and let me know what you guys think please. Let me know what I could do better. If you like my lemons check out my story Night Moves...I think you'll like it.**


End file.
